Pity
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Wallowing in self pity won't improve your artistic talents. You need to believe in yourself. RoxasxNamine Rated T for some language One-Shot


_I wrote this because my friend has been wallowing in self pity and has been doubting the talents she has. She's an amazing artist and she needs to embrace it instead of criticizing herself the way she does. It's honestly unhealthy for her. (And I really hope she reads this.) But I was trying to make her realize all this. And she just wouldn't. It literally pissed me off to the point I just started writing. But anyway. Hopefully this will make her see something. It probably won't considering she doesn't even like KH. And that I kept RokuNami fluff in it. Meh. Oh well. _

_I know you all hate me because I haven't updated any of my FMA or HTTYD stories. I truly apologize. I'm having a block right now I'll get over it soon. I refuse to post any of my other KH stories I have started until I get those updated. Which I will soon. Again I'm really sorry. I've been busy and haven't really had any writing time. Though, anytime I have writing time I can't think. I'm losing either way. _

_**Disclaimer: **If I owned KH... THIS COUPLE WOULD BE CANNON. I GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP.  
_

_-Ash _

* * *

Pity. That's what she felt for herself. That's all she'd ever feel. No matter how many friends surrounded her. You're your own worst critic after all. She never believed that statement, until she realized that's exactly what she was doing to herself.

Namine, her name was Namine. She was an artist, and a talented one at that. Her art had been used in the school paper, homecoming decorations, and they even had her to paint the back drop for the school play. But that all meant nothing to her. All she saw was flaws, flaws, flaws. They were so _obvious_ to her. Why couldn't anyone else see it! She was a horrible artist! She couldn't do anything right. Art was the only thing she tried her hardest at. No matter what she did though, it wasn't good enough. Not in her eyes and not in her parents' eyes. She always failed.

The flaxen blonde sat outside on the school bench alone. Sighing as she glanced through the pages of her sketch pad. Namine's eyes weld with tears. All she was trash, this wasn't good enough.

The girl clenched her sketch book in her hands tightly, "To hell with it!" She screeched.

Papers flew, ripped and tore, as the book skid across the pebbles next to the picnic bench. Other kids were staring at her, gazing like she was some hideous creature. Namine merely sniffled and curled bare legs to her chest. She dug her face into her knees, soaking her white dress with tears. She was ugly, imperfect, and tragic. There was no talent; there was nothing right about her. Her parents saw her as nothing, pathetic, a failure. A _nobody._ Why couldn't she be better for them? Why couldn't she be better for herself or friends?

Why were all these people looking at her? Wasn't she worthless? Did she even _deserve_ their stares? She heard their whispers begin. This was high school. It was going to happen. The blonde girl's were pink and puffy. Her nose was runny. Tears still freely fell from her face down to her bare knees and dress.

"Namine?" A smooth voice spoke above her. It sounded concerned. Why? Who would be concerned for her?

The failed artist sniffled before gazing up to meet a pair of glowing sky blue eyes of her best friend, similar to that of her own. She quickly jerked her hand up to wipe her eyes of any tears, but the boy with spiky locks in front of her grabbed her wrist. Namine merely turned her head, "What is it, Roxas? What do you want?"

Said boy only spread a genuine smile across his face, "What's wrong with you? You shouldn't be crying. Girls are cuter without the tears."

Namine sniffled, "Did you just say I was ugly because I was crying?" Her dry humor was only a cover up of how she felt. She thought she was ugly everyday, without the tears.

He chuckled and tucked a blonde strand behind her ear, "Nuh uh, I'm just saying that the crying makes you seem venerable. I'd never think you were ugly. I think you're beautiful, Nami."

Namine's face flushed instantly at the reply.

Roxas grinned, "Now. Let's see this sketch pad, shall we?"

"No Roxas. I threw it for a reason. There's no reason to-"

The spiky blond haired boy shot a glare at his best friend before continuing over to her artistic book lying torn and broken in the bed of pebbles and dirt. The young man gracefully swooped the object into his grasp before opening it. He flipped through the pages slowly, seeing majority to be tattered. Roxas paused as he came upon one particular piece of artwork. He glanced up at the blonde in front of him through his bangs, before staring back down at the picture.

Namine's mind raced intensely, thinking through the drawings she had done in the book. Why was he looking at her like that? What did she draw that she didn't remember? Suddenly, it hit her. _Oh shit._

"I didn't know I was this sexy with my shirt off." Roxas smirked before turning the tattered picture towards his friend, "Thanks."

"Shut up, it looks like shit anyway. I can't draw. I'm a failure." The girl curled back into her small ball on the picnic table.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Bullshit Nami. You're a better artist than anyone I've ever met."

"But there are so many people better than me!"

"There's always gonna be someone better than you. You're better than me. Watch." Roxas took a pencil from his pocket and began sketching on a blank page of soiled paper. Namine watched as her best friend sketched. The drawing's ending product looked as though a three-year-old had drawn it. Heads way to big for the body and skinny stick bodies. He grinned and held it up to her, "Tada! It's you and me!"

Nami only smiled faintly, "Roxas..."

"Please stop doubting yourself Nami, you're better than that. You're talented, beautiful, and the nicest person I've ever met. Just because someone is better than you or because you don't think you're good enough, doesn't mean you stop. There's no time to quit. You're too good for that. Please keep being an artist. Please keep being yourself."

The flaxen blonde girl gazed at her shoes before facing her friend, "I'm sorry, but I don't know how."

"But Nami-"

The tears weld up again, "I'm not like you Roxas! I can't be brimming with confidence in who I am! I'm a _nobody_, Roxas! I just want to be better at something! I want the approval that I need! I can't get it!"

The boy's calloused fingers slowly wiped away tears from her reddened cheeks, "You're an idiot, ya know that? Tell me someone who is really important to you."

"My parents..."

"And you don't think you have their approval?"

The poor teenager shook her head sadly before turning back to her friend with a whimper. He gazed at her, "Tell me someone else."

"You."

Roxas' lips lifted at the corner slightly, "Then, if you must know, you have my approval Namine."

Her cobalt eyes gazed up at him thoughtfully, "Really?"

The blond slowly ducked his head towards the girl in front of him. He grinned, "Defiantly." He pressed his lips to hers softly.

Namine's heart pounded in her chest swiftly. Was this what it was like to finally be approved of? She pulled make from the boy, "You won't reject me?"

Roxas sighed and shook his head, "Nams, what am I gonna do with you?" He pressed his hand against her cheek, "I'd _never_ reject you. Don't you _ever_ forget that. You understand me? Promise me."

She nodded quickly, "Yes. I promise."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Good. Now. Let's work on fixing this sketch pad."

"Okay."

Roxas smirked sneakily, "Speaking of which, can I keep this one?" He asked holding up the shirtless sketch of him.

"Roxas!"

Pity wasn't what she wanted anymore. Pity was something she had in her heart for herself. Love, was what she needed. She knew Roxas would do anything to show that to her. Pity is something that grips your heart tightly. Namine didn't want pity. She wasn't a failure. She wasn't stupid. She was talented. She was a _somebody. _


End file.
